Aerobic exercise platform devices, such as The STEP® are often used in physical fitness regimens to assist in aerobic workouts and simulating climbing or stair activities. One example of these is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,512. These platforms are typically horizontal with elongate, rectangular shapes having a height simulating a stair step. When a higher step is desired for a more difficult routine, one or more risers can typically be placed under the platform to raise the total height of the platform. A typical platform includes a tread or traction area on the top and a stable base to minimize the risk of a person slipping.
An improved exercise system is desired.